Tony's First Christmas
by Angusina
Summary: Tony has been injured at Christmas time and has to stay with Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Tony's First Christmas

This is my first NCIS story. I do not own the characters.

There is disciplining of an adult in this. If you do not like please do not read.

There was a groan from the hospital bed. "DiNozzo, you awake?" a voice said from beside him.

"Must be, don't think it would hurt this much if I was dead." Gibbs really wanted to smack him on the back of his head for that remark but didn't think that would be very sensible as DiNozzo probably had a concussion.

The door opened and a nurse came in closely followed by a doctor," Hi Brad," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, Tony. This seems to be coming a regular occurrence. Think you could take a break from getting injured especially on Christmas Eve."

Tony laughed, "I'll try doc but you know how I like to keep you busy."

Brad went over and listened to his lungs," They seem to be okay."

"He gave his head a hard blow," Gibbs said.

"Should be nothing wrong with him then," Brad said laughing.

"Very funny doc," Tony replied.

Brad looked at Gibbs, "He's okay, Gibbs."

"Great," Tony said ready to swing his legs out of the bed.

Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and kept him in the bed. "Stay right there."

"Come on boss, you know I hate hospitals. And he did say I was fine."

"He did not, he said your lungs were fine."

"Same thing," Tony moaned.

"No it's not and you know it. Who is his doctor this time?" he directed the question to Brad.

"Dr. Lewis. She's at the nurse's desk."

"I'll be back in 5, you move from that bed and you'll be sorry," he said to Tony.

"You can't hit my head," Tony said.

"Who said I'd hit your head? There are other places that will get my message across."

Brad laughed as Tony went red. "He's just joking," Tony said to Brad.

"Wouldn't like to test that out if I was you," Brad said leaving.

Tony shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat there until his head stopped spinning. He slipped his legs out of the bed and stood for a moment. This wasn't as easy as he thought. He was just about to take a step when," Stop right there," Gibbs said from the door. Tony nearly fell to the floor in fright. Gibbs took his arm, turned him around and made him get back into bed.

"Dr. Lewis meet Anthony DiNozzo," Brad said from behind her.

"Tony," he said.

"Well Mr. DiNozzo, you just lie back and let me look at you." Tony looked up at Gibbs. He did not look happy. "You feel sick or dizzy?"

Tony was about to say no but looked at Gibbs again. That was the look that had Probies shaking in their shoes. He was no Probie but he wasn't stupid either. "A bit." Gibbs coughed. "Okay, I felt dizzy and sick. You happy now?" Where had that come from?

"No Anthony I am not happy. Perhaps you can tell that from my face," Gibbs replied.

"Sorry," he said. He knew some damage limitation was in order. He'd just been called Anthony and that did not bode well. "Must be feeling worse than I thought." Gibbs wouldn't head slap a sick man especially with two doctors in the room.

"You must be," Gibbs said.

Dr. Lewis checked his pupils. "They are reacting a bit slow, I'd feel happier if you spent the night here."

"No please, I hate hospitals." Tony put on his sad puppy look and Gibbs could tell the doctor was ready to give in.

"Doctor, if it's alright with you, I'll take him home and look after him. I know what to do for concussion," Gibbs offered.

What? Tony thought. He'd stayed with Gibbs once before when he had nowhere else to go. The man had more rules than a prison. "No it's okay, I can look after myself."

"You can't stay on your own. You either have to stay here or go with your father."

"Father? Where?" Tony said looking at the door. Gibbs had an evil smile on his face and Brad looked as if he was about to wet himself he was laughing so much. Then he realised what she thought. "Gibbs isn't my father, he's my boss."

"Sorry, I just thought.." Dr. Lewis stuttered.

"Sometimes it's what I feel like," Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. Gibbs couldn't be admitting he felt for Tony like a son. No he must have heard him wrong. "I really can look after myself," he tried again.

"You're coming with me, Tony. End of story. I'll just step out and make some calls and then I'll come back and get you ready." He stared at Tony. "You will not move from this bed, understand?" Tony looked up about to say something but changed his mind. Once Gibbs had made up his mind there was no changing it. Tony nodded.

Gibbs went out into the hall followed by the doctors. "I'll keep a close watch on him, I'll wake him up every hour. Any problems and I'll bring him back. Now I'd best phone my team and let them know he's okay. They'll need to bring his things to my house." Gibbs lifted the phone to his mouth and marched towards the open door.

Tony knew he had very little time to make his escape before Gibbs would be back. He got up and managed to reach his clothes. He got the hospital gown off and managed to get his things on. He couldn't believe how tired he was. Now to get of here.

That was when things went wrong. It had taken him too long. The door handle turned and Gibbs walked in. His eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you?"

"I'm fine Gibbs. She's just being over cautious." Gibbs could see the sweat on his forehead. He'd used up a lot of his energy just getting dressed.

"Bed," he pointed.

"No!" Tony replied. "I'm not being told what to do. I'm not a child."

"Now, DiNozzo."

"I said no." This was a battle Tony was determined to win. He didn't expect what happened next.

Gibbs grabbed his arm turned him round and delivered a smack to his backside that almost lifted him off his feet. "That's for disobeying me," he hit him again," and that's for the attitude." He made him sit on the bed and then swung his legs onto the bed. "You'll stay there until the wheelchair arrives."

"That hurt," Tony said.

"Was meant to. Now you behave yourself and I won't have to do it again."

"Again?"

"Worked for me. My dad was a firm believer in consequences if I did something wrong. Get used to it son."

Tony's heart jumped in his chest. He'd called him son. He didn't have time to think more about it because a nurse appeared at the door with a wheelchair. Tony made to open his mouth. "Don't think you want to argue about this do you?" Gibbs said.

"No sir," Tony said. No way did he want any more consequences and he wasn't sure Gibbs wouldn't do it in front of the nurse.

"Good boy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Gibbs drove Tony to his house, Tony was asleep by the time they pulled up in the driveway. There were cars parked in the street and his lights were on. The door opened and Ducky came out. "Is he alright?"

"Yes Duck, he's just tired." He shook Tony's shoulder. "Let's get in the house Tony."

"'m fine," he mumbled."

Gibbs shook him a bit harder," Come on Tony. I need your help to get you inside." Tony's eyes opened wide.

"I can make it myself," he said standing up. He swayed a bit before sitting down again. "In a minute."

"Let us help you my boy," Ducky said putting his hand under Tony's arm. Gibbs took his other arm and they managed to get him into the house.

"Come on, we'll get you to bed," Gibbs said.

"No." Tony dug his heels in, don't want to go to bed just now. Ducky saw Gibbs' eyes narrow.

"On the settee for now until we get you something to eat. Then it's bed." Tony made to argue. "I'm speaking as your physician, Anthony."

"Fine." Then he noticed his TV and DVD player. "Where'd you get those?"

"McGee brought them. I thought you'd get bored without them."

"Tony!!" Abby shouted as she ran down and threw herself beside him on the settee.

"Abbs." She flung her arm round him and kissed his cheek.

"Are they being nasty to you?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony said. Gibbs stared at the ceiling rolling his eyes. "They want me to go to bed. Gibbs wouldn't even let me go home. You know I can look after myself."

"Well. You do have a concussion," she said.

"Not you too Abby?" He'd been counting on her agreeing with him.

Ducky came in with a bowl of soup and some bread. "Here you go, young man. Mother always swore by her chicken soup." Tony smiled at Abby and they both giggled. "You know what I mean."

"Eat DiNozzo and then bed. It's been a long day." The soup was delicious and it didn't take long before he'd finished it all.

"I'll stay tonight as well," Ducky said. "Just in case."

Abby went out to her hearse and drove off while Ducky and Gibbs helped Tony up the stairs. Gibbs handed him some sweats and a t shirt. Ducky made to undo his buttons on his shirt when Tony slapped at his hands. "Ducky I can manage."

"Sorry," Ducky said.

Gibbs stood at the door. "I'd like to change in private," Tony said.

"If you feel dizzy call."

"I'm not a child. I can do this without help." Gibbs left. He heard the door opposite his being opened and voices although he couldn't make them out. He managed to get out of his clothes but it was too much of an effort to put on the sweats so he just got into bed. His head was swimming. Sleep would help he thought. He closed his eyes but the room still felt as if it was spinning round. He was going to be sick. He sat up quickly making it worse. He would not call for help.

He got out of bed and tried to make it to the toilet but all he succeeded in doing was falling over. Gibbs and Ducky were in the room quickly. "DiNozzo!" he heard Gibbs say.

He didn't make it to the toilet, he was sick all down Gibbs front as he tried to lift him up. "S**t." Tony felt awful. Now he'd not only been sick but all over Gibbs. Great start.

Ducky helped Gibbs get him to the bathroom. They both managed to wash him down. Tony's face was red. Could this get more embarrassing. He tried to bat their hands away but he wasn't strong enough. "Tony stop it," Gibbs said. "We're trying to help you."

"Don't ...." They held him over the toilet bowl as he was sick again. Gibbs wiped his face and gave him some water to swill out his mouth. There were tears on Tony's face. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we're here to help," Ducky said. "Let's get you back to your room."

They helped Tony back to his bed. Gibbs managed to get Tony into the sweats and t shirt Tony insisting the whole time he could do it. They got him into bed.

"I'll sit with him while you get changed," Ducky said.

"I do smell a bit ripe," Gibbs laughed.

Later the two of them sat in Tony's room and drank coffee. They'd already woken him twice to ask him some questions to make sure he was alright. Ducky persuaded Gibbs to go to bed while he watched Tony and then they'd swap over.

Tony was very confused when he woke up the next morning. He had no idea where he was. He could hear someone snoring to his right. He moved his head and saw Gibbs. He sat up quickly his head swimming. A bucket was held under his chin as he was sick again. "It's okay," Gibbs said. "Next time try not to move so quickly." He wiped his face.

"Is he alright?" Ducky said.

"Sick again," Gibbs replied. "There's no way he can go home on his own. You can stay here for Christmas." Tony had forgotten it was Christmas Eve.

He hated Christmas, it was so false. All he'd ever expected at Christmas was gifts his father had asked his secretary to buy. He'd never spent Christmas with the man, he was always away with one of his many girlfriends or new wives who did not want a kid about. He always worked Christmas as did Gibbs.

"No I'm okay," he lied. The look he got from Gibbs said it all. There would be no arguing. "You've been sick DiNozzo. You're lucky Ducky's staying over as well or I'd be taking you back to hospital."

"But I'm spoiling Christmas Day for you all."

"I was going to be on my own," Ducky said," so at least I'll have company. I have plenty of food at home, I'll bring it over."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said.

"I don't want......"

"Say thank you Anthony," Gibbs said.

"Thank you Anthony," he mimicked.

Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's arm. "You will be answering for that when you are feeling better," Gibbs threatened. "Now say thank you properly."

He could see his remark had hurt Ducky and he felt contrite. "Sorry Ducky, I didn't mean it. I'm just ...."

"It's alright my boy, all is forgiven."

"I'm just going to make a phone call," Gibbs said.

"Ducky, I am sorry. I don't know why I acted like that."

"It's alright Tony. I know this isn't easy on you. Now is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I have presents in my apartment, can you deliver them for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Gibbs came back in. "Time to get you up and dressed. You could do with a shower. I've put a seat in there so that you don't have to stand." He helped Tony to the bathroom. "Shout when you're ready to go downstairs. I'm just getting some things form the attic. Don't even try to go anywhere on your own."

"Bossy..." Tony muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, DiNozzo."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Tony managed to get himself undressed and into the shower. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad Gibbs had put a chair in there for him. He felt so good sitting under the spray of water. He dried himself and then sat for a while. He couldn't believe how tired he felt.

"Tony, you alright in there?" a voice asked from behind the door.

"Yes boss. Just taking my time."

"I could help you," Gibbs said.

"No thanks, "Tony said quickly.

"Shout when you need to come downstairs." He heard Gibbs footsteps go down the corridor.

It took him ages to get his clothes on, he was so tired he lay back down on the bed and when Gibbs came up he was fast asleep. Gibbs took a cover out of the cupboard and covered him with it. "Why do you have to be so independent? All you had to do was ask for help." He bent down and kissed Tony's forehead. He pushed the hair back from his eyes. He went back downstairs and started on the things he had brought down from the attic.

The door opened about an hour later and Ducky came in. He looked round the room, "Where's Tony?"

"Sleeping. He tired himself out having a shower and getting dressed. Wouldn't ask for help?"

"Would you?" Ducky asked.

"No. But this is different."

"I've told you before Jethro, that boy is just like you. There's no way he would ask for help. Sometimes you just have to do it for him. He's not used to having a family and people helping each other. You're going to have to teach him that."

"I know but I'm not so good at it myself."

"You can do this, you know what it's like to have a normal family. Tony doesn't. And this year he deserves the best Christmas we can deliver. He also needs a father Jethro, think on." Ducky left him with that thought and took the food through to the kitchen.

They heard a noise upstairs and both went up. They nearly laughed when they saw Tony. His hair was sticking up in all directions, just like a toddlers. "It isn't funny. You should have woken me," he said petulantly. Unfortunately Tony's mood was like that of a child woken from sleep.

"You needed the sleep, come on let's get you downstairs."

Tony swatted their hands away as they tried to help. "For God's sake I can do this."

"Stop that right now, Tony," Gibbs said. You need our help, we don't want you tumbling down the stairs."

"F**k off." Gibbs was taken aback. Tony didn't swear.

"What did you just say?" he asked angrily.

"You heard me. I can do this on my own. You just enjoy telling me what to do."

"Ducky would you leave us," Gibbs asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Jethro, call when you need me."

Gibbs made Tony sit on the bed. "Let's get some things straight here. You will not speak to anyone like that. It's rude and disrespectful and could get your mouth washed out with soap."

"What?"

"Be quiet and listen. You are going to accept our help because we're your family and we want to help." He cupped Tony's cheek. "We want to help you son." He ruffled his hair as he let his cheek go. "Ready now."

"I just ......"

"I know you're not used to family who care. Well you're going to have to learn. Family look after each other especially when they're not able to do it for themselves. Get used to it." He helped Tony up from the bed. "And another thing," He drew his hand back and swatted Tony's backside hard, "that's for the language."

Ducky came in as Tony went ow. "Another thing you have to get used to with a family Tony. They don't let you get away with bad behaviour either. Ready Jethro."

Tony accepted their help and was soon sitting on the settee.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Going to help me with this?" Gibbs asked pointing to a tree standing in front of the window.

"When did you get the tree?" Tony asked.

"Had it in the attic, haven't put it up for years. Haven't had a reason to."

"Don't need to do this for me," Tony said seeing the hurt in Gibbs eyes when he looked at the tree.

"Yes I do and it's not just for you. It's for me as well. It's time I accepted that life goes on and that Shannon and Kelly wouldn't want me to be like this. Now are you going to help?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Hang these baubles on. I've already out the lights on. Kelly loved doing this."

"You were really lucky boss having a family who loved you so much," Tony said thinking of his own family who couldn't give a toss about him. Everything about the previous Christmas's he'd had had been false. People came in to put up the tree, a professional tree dresser put the decorations on and God help a little boy who wanted to help. He hadn't even been allowed to touch the presents.

"I know Tony." He ruffled his hair again. "And we're going to make this a good Christmas as well for both of us. We deserve it."

Ducky came through with some drinks and a sandwich. "Don't overdo it my boy," he told Tony.

"My head feels better. I don't feel sick or dizzy," he saw Gibbs was going to say something," And I'm not just saying that." Gibbs smiled.

"I have dinner all under control and I delivered all your presents. Timothy was just leaving to go to his parents and Ziva was going out to dinner with some friends from Israel."

"What about Abby and Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"They're joining us in time for dinner. Both are on call tonight."

"Right Tony. Let's get this tree finished."

When they'd finished Gibbs put the lights on, "It's beautiful," Tony said.

"I have to agree with him Jethro," Ducky said.

"Kelly and Shannon would have agreed," Gibbs said. He found that it wasn't as hard to think of them as he'd thought it would be. In fact he felt closer to them tonight than he had for a long time. He put his arm round Tony's shoulder," You did good son."

Tony went red. What Gibbs thought of him meant everything to him. That was twice he'd called him son. He hoped that the surprise gift he'd organised for Gibbs would please him as well.

Tony sat down and looked at the tree. "It's the best tree I've ever seen. I love the decorations."

"Shannon used to buy a new one every year and when Kelly came along she got to pick one as well." He fingered the one that said 'World's Best Dad'. "That was the last one she picked.

"She was right," Tony said. "I should know, I had the worst one."

Ducky came back through from the kitchen," Everything is coming along famously." He sat beside Tony.

Gibbs disappeared for a moment and came back with some wrapped presents and put them under the tree. "Don't touch them," he warned Tony.

"But it's Christmas and that one has my name." Then he looked at the others," They all have my name," he said puzzled.

"And you'll wait until after dinner, that's traditional in this family."

Tony rolled his eyes and then looked at the parcels longingly. He'd wait until Gibbs left the room and then pick them up and give them a little shake. "Don't you dare," Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. He was beginning to think Gibbs could read his mind.

"That innocent face doesn't work with me. You're thinking something that is going to get you into trouble."

"As if," Tony said. Ducky laughed. He liked seeing Tony and Jethro like this.

They heard a car draw up outside. "That will be Abigail," Ducky said getting up and going to the door.

He was surprised when he saw Jackson, Gibbs' father. "Come in."

"Dad," Gibbs said. "This is a surprise."

"Surprise? Tony said I was invited for Christmas. He phoned three nights ago and said you wanted me to visit for a couple of days," Jackson said. "If...."

"No dad, it's just you've arrived earlier than I thought." He cast a look at Tony that said they would be talking about this later. "Take a seat. Ducky's cooking dinner. Tony is recovering from a bad concussion he got yesterday."

"Are you alright?" he sat beside Tony and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine. I'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"No you won't, you will be spending a few more days here," Gibbs said brooking no argument.

"Good," Jackson said. "It'll give us more time to get acquainted."

They heard another car draw up and this time it was Abby and Jimmy. Tony waited until Gibbs got up and then stretched his hand out to grab one of the presents. His fingers were slapped before he could reach it. "Ow!"

"I'm sure Jethro's told you not to touch them until after dinner," Jackson said.

"I was only going to touch it not open it," Tony whined shaking his hand.

"You're just like Jethro, he could never resist presents either."

"Dad!" Jethro protested.

"He opened them before dinner? That's terrible," Tony said as if the thought would never cross his mind.

"Yes it is. Many a times his mother had to keep them hidden until we'd eaten."

"You'd think a Marine would have more control," Tony said.

"I was a child DiNozzo and after dinner seemed a long time away."

"We always let you open one when you got up and your stocking."

"You didn't let me open one," Tony said in a poor little me voice. Abby laughed. "And I didn't get a stocking so I should get to open two," he reasoned.

"See what you've started," Gibbs said.

"Dinner is served," Ducky said.

They all got up and made their way through to the dining room," Put it back Tony," Gibbs called out.

"Come on boss, just one, please."

Gibbs went back to the living room, how could he deny him? "Alright one."

"Yes," Gibbs handed him one. Tony almost tore the wrapping off. He looked at the envelope in his hand. "Tickets for Disney World. For the whole team. Great! Abby we've got tickets for Disney World." He heard a loud shriek from the dining room. "Thanks boss."

"Do you think you could call me Jethro? Boss seems a bit formal.

Tony thought that what he would like to call Gibbs was dad but he didn't dare ask. "Yes I can do that."

"Good boy," he said ruffling his hear again. Jethro was better than boss Gibbs thought but he hoped that one day Tony would call him dad. He'd missed being called that.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Sorry this is so short. Will write much longer chapter tonight.

They had a wonderful meal. Tony couldn't help looking back at the tree. "When we're finished," Gibbs said. "Now enjoy your meal."

Ducky had made a great meal. Tony loved his tattie soup that he said was a delicacy in Scotland. He got up out of his seat after he'd finished, "Going somewhere, Tony?"

"Little boy's room," he said in a low voice so that Abby wouldn't hear. "Don't tell me I've got to ask permission for that?" he asked sarcastically.

"As long as it doesn't mean a stop at the tree that could get you into more trouble. Palmer, would you go with Toy, he's still a bit unsteady on his feet." Tony glared at him.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Ducky said.

What could Tony do except give in gracefully. He headed through the room and made for the stairs Palmer beside him.

A couple of minutes later Jackson said," You do realise that he closed the door."

"Damn!" Gibbs said. He got up and threw the door open. Jackson laughed at the sight in front of them. Tony and Jimmy were standing at the tree holding a present each.

"Would you believe we heard one of them ticking boss?" Tony said.

"Did you believe me when I said that there would be consequences for your actions?"

"Oh come on boss, it's Christmas day," Tony whined.

"You do know what happens to naughty children and what they get in their stockings," Ducky said laughing.

Both of them looked horrified. "You wouldn't?" Tony said. Jimmy just went bright red.

Gibbs went up behind them and smacked Jimmy on the back of the head. As he raised his hand Ducky shouted, "No. Not his head, Jethro. He's got a concussion."

"Right Ducky," Gibbs said. Tony let out a sigh of relief until he felt a hard smack on his backside.

"Ow!"

"Now sit down both of you before I forget it's Christmas Day."

Jack son hadn't seen his son this happy for such a long time and he knew he had Tony to thank for that. "Now son," he said. "I could tell Tony a few stories about the things you got up to on Christmas Day and still got your presents."

"You could?" Tony leaned over to listen.

"Ducky, get the meal served."

* * *

Tony had never felt so full. It had been one of the best meals he'd ever tasted.

They sat on the sofa.

"Think I'll sleep for a week," Jackson said. "Thank you Ducky."

"That was awesome," Abby said.

"Thank you Abigail."

"Now can I open my presents?" Tony asked.

"Have you got a one track mind?" Gibbs asked.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Tony just looked up at him, Gibbs could see how desperately he wanted to do this. "Okay." Tony took off and was beside the tree.

"Come on everyone sit down. I'll hand them out."

Gibbs could see how impatient he was so hurried his guests to the seats. Tony started to hand out the presents he'd had Ducky collect from his apartment. "I hope you like them," he said quietly.

Abby opened hers and then threw herself at Tony," Thank you but how did you get tickets to his? I tried as soon as they were released but I couldn't get any."

"I have friends who work in the music business," was all he said. She gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Yuk, Abby," he said wiping his cheek like a small boy getting a kiss from a favourite Aunt.

"Tony, thanks," Palmer said next. "It's just what I wanted." He held up a shirt and tie. "This cost too much. It's silk."

"I saw you looking at it in the window."

Next was Ducky. "My dear boy, thank you." He had tears in his eyes. "But how did you manage to get this done?" He held up a painting of his mother and him sitting in the garden.

"I had a photo of you both and I know how much she loved her garden so I asked an artist friend of mine to do this. I hope it's a good likeness."

"It's excellent my boy. It will have pride of place on my wall at home. Very thoughtful. And you've even put in the corgis."

"I know she loved her dogs and you Ducky. And you've done so much for me...."

"You're family, Tony."

Then Tony turned to Jackson, "This is for you." Jackson opened the box and pulled out a fishing reel. "I heard you talking to your so..Jethro about going fishing with him when he finishes this boat and you said you'd always wanted one of this make."

"Thank you." He went over to Tony and pulled him into a hug.

"Now you boss." He handed him a parcel.

"You didn't have to Tony." Usually Tony left a bottle of Jack Daniels on his desk. Jethro opened the box. Inside was a watch.

"There's an inscription on the back," he said quietly. Jethro read it. "Are you angry?"

Gibbs looked at him. "Why would I be angry? I'm very proud that's how you think of me." He pulled Tony into his arms. "You know I'm so proud of you, don't you?" Tony went red. "Sit beside me on the sofa while we open the other presents."

Ducky, Abby and Jimmy went to get their presents. Tony was delighted with the sweater Jimmy gave him and the books Ducky gave him. He loved reading Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes books and these were quite old editions. Abby gave him a smaller version of Bert the Hippo, to keep him company she said. They all laughed when Tony pressed his stomach. "Thanks Abbs." She was the only one who knew he had never had a soft toy as a child and she had been determined he was going to get one that wouldn't embarrass him.

"Right Dad, want to hand yours out?" Gibbs said.

He handed Tony his present. It was an envelope. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open and see." Jackson saw his eyes go wide as he read what was on the paper. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"What is it Tony?" Abby asked impatiently.

"He's bought me a car."

"A car?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's one Tony and I can work on when he comes to visit. It needs a lot of work but I'm sure with your help we'll get it done in no time."

"Thanks Jackson. I'll make sure I come to Stillwater as often as I can." Tony's eyes were shining. Not only was he going to end up with a classic car but he'd get to spend time with someone who knows Gibbs well. "And I'll be able to ask you lots of questions about Jethro growing up," Tony said casting a sideways glance at Gibbs.

"Oh no, will I ever live this down. Dad you can't tell him all those stories. I'll get no respect at work."

Ducky, Abby and Jimmy laughed. "And you'll get to tell us about them as well."

"Might as well retire now," Gibbs groaned.

Tony looked at him a bit worried that Gibbs wouldn't want him to know about his childhood in Stillwater but he saw the smile in his eyes and realised he was just joking. Gibbs saw the worried look on his face and ruffled his hair. "It's okay Tony."

Just then two beepers went off and Abby and Jimmy jumped to their feet," Duty calls," Abby said grabbing her jacket.

"Come back here when you're finished, you haven't got my present yet," Gibbs said.

"I thought the tickets to Disney World were our present?" Tony said.

"Not them all," Gibbs said mysteriously.

"We could go help them," Tony said.

"No!" Gibbs and Ducky said at the same time. "You are not leaving this house."

"Okay. It was only a concussion you know, you'd think I was fragile or something," Tony said a pout on his face.

"They care," Jackson said.

"I know," Tony said in a soft voice. "Do I get my present now?" Tony asked.

TBC

**If anyone has any suggestions about a present Gibbs would give him please let me know. Gussie**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Just a short part. One more part to go.)

Gibbs handed Tony a small box, "This is it."

Tony looked at it, "I was expecting a boat, boss, at the very least. After all Jack gave me a car," Tony joked. Tony tore it open. He opened the small box inside. There was a key on a key ring.

"It's to the door here," Gibbs said. "So you can always come home," he said softly.

Tony dashed from the room and up the stairs.

"What the.....?" Gibbs said and made to go after him. "I thought he'd like that," Gibbs said. "I didn't mean to upset him. Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No, son," Jack said. "You did the right thing."

"You've given him exactly what he wanted," Ducky said. "A place where he belongs. A place where Tony DiNozzo matters to someone. He's just not used to someone saying it. Give him time then go up to him."

"His father must have been a right b*****d to make that boy feel so worthless. Any man would be proud to call him son or grandson. I'd be proud if he was mine," Jack said.

Gibbs went to Tony's bedroom door and knocked," Can I come in?" He heard Tony get up and then call "Yes."

The only light that was on was the one beside the bed. Tony was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. The key was sitting on the bed in front of him.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked tentatively sitting down beside him.

"Yes."

"Look at me Tony." Gibbs reached out and put his hand under Tony's chin and made him look at him. He tried to shake Gibbs' hand off.

"Can't."

"I meant what I said, this is your home and this is your room as long as you want it."

"How can you want me?"

"You, Tony DiNozzo, are one of the finest people I know. You make me so proud."

"He didn't think so," Tony said. Gibbs knew Tony meant his father. "He says I'm worthless. Not worth bothering about."

"Shows you how wrong he is. I have a question to ask and I want an answer. Do you think my dad is a good judge of character?"

Tony looked down. "Yes."

"Well he's just said he'd be proud to have you as his grandson." Tony looked up tears forming in his eyes. "And if you'd like to give me and him another Christmas present you could agree to be my son and his grandson." That was when the tears started to trickle down Tony's face. Gibbs pulled him into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. "It's alright Tony. Just hold onto me. I won't let you go. Not ever."

Tony shook his head. "What if I mess up? I'm not good at family stuff."

"First you won't mess up and second, we're all learning how to be a family. And if we make mistakes we'll learn from them. Dad and I didn't talk for years and yet here we are together at Christmas. Let's just take it one day at a time. We can do this, if you want to?"

"Want to? I've never wanted anything more." Gibbs ruffled his hair.

"We'd best get down and help Ducky with the washing up. Might not be his jovial self if he's got to do it all."

Gibbs got up," Go freshen up and then come down. I'll make sure we leave plenty for you to do."

"You are remembering my concussion boss? Might not be good for me to exert myself so soon."

"Five minutes tops and then I come looking for you. And you won't like the consequences if I have to come for you," Gibbs said smiling. "And Tony, when we're at home you could call me Jethro," he said turning towards the door.

"Rather call you Dad," Tony said very softly.

"If you want," Gibbs said.

Tony looked up at him. "You mean it?"

Tony looked like a child who had just been given the whole world," Do I ever say things I don't mean?"

"No, boss eh Jethro,, dad," he said quietly.

"Means you're also going to have to come up with a name for my dad, he won't like being left out." Gibbs said leaving the room.

Tony went along to the bathroom to wash his face. He'd never had a grandfather before. What was he going to call him?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Tony washed his face and made his way downstairs. He was pleased that no one made a fuss when he appeared.

"Over here, dear boy," Ducky called. "I've kept plenty for you to do."

"Thanks Ducky, you're too kind. I tried to convince Gi..Jethro that with my concussion I should probably rest."

Ducky immediately became concerned. "Tony, are you feeling alright? You're not feeling dizzy or sick are you?"

Tony felt a bit guilty but thought he should at least try to get out of washing up. "Well.."

"I would think very carefully before I answered that question, Tony," a voice said from behind him very softly so no one else could here. "I'm still not able to give you head slaps so I'd have to hit somewhere else." Tony went a pink colour.

"No Ducky, I'm just kidding. Lead me to the dishes."

"Good choice son," Gibbs said. Tony grinned as he heard this. It would take some getting used to.

Jackson was sitting on the sofa trying to find something they could watch. "Why is there nothing on TV these days."

"Tony has some DVDs if you want to make a choice. There beside the TV."

Jackson went over to the pile of DVDs. "These are all yours?"

"That's just some of my collection. I've got loads more."

"Do you ever leave your apartment?"

"I'm seldom in it, I've got this really strict boss. Makes me work all the hours and I barely get home to sleep."

"He sounds terrible. You should tell him all work and no play makes Anthony a dull boy." Tony laughed at the look on Gibbs face.

"Tony gets enough time to play, dad. Don't you worry. If all the stories he tells about his dates is true, he gets out to play a bit too much."

Tony's face went red. "Well he's a grown boy, he's entitled." Tony grinned, here was an ally. He was going to like having a Grandpa. Just like in that show he used to watch when he was a kid called The Waltons. That was the sort of grandfather he'd always dreamed about.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away they all sat down. Tony let Jackson pick one of his DVD's. It was an old British one called "Whisky Galore". "That's a great one," Tony said. "They talk a bit like Ducky."

"I love this film," Ducky said. "It's based on a true story, you know." And he launched into the real story.

About five minutes later Gibbs said," Ducky it's starting."

"Oh right," and he settled into the armchair.

"Sit here son," Gibbs said to Tony patting the place next to him and beside Jackson.

"Sure."

About half way through the film he felt a hand tap his shoulder, "Think we've tired him out," Jackson said. Tony's head was leaning against Gibbs shoulder and he was sound asleep.

"He doesn't look very comfortable," Gibbs said grabbing the cushion and putting it on his knees. He lowered Tony's head down onto it as Jackson lifted his feet up to lie across his knees. Gibbs started to run his hand through Tony's hair.

"He's a fine boy, Jethro. A credit to you."

"He's a credit to himself dad. He didn't have the best role models growing up but he's turned into a fine young man. I just helped him to find his place in this world."

"He belongs to you," Jackson said. "He'd do anything for you."

"I know and I intend to take good care of him. God help his father if he ever tries to hurt him." Tony squirmed in his sleep as if he knew that Gibbs was angry. "Sh! It's alright Tony." He continued to draw his fingers through Tony's hair and he settled down again.

The film was finished before Abby returned. It was her loud entrance that woke Tony up. He almost fell off the sofa when he realised where he was lying.

"Stay where you are," Gibbs said holding him in place.

"You didn't have t......."

"Tony I know I didn't have to but you looked so uncomfortable. And you don't want to get a sore neck." Tony put his feet down and pushed himself up.

"Hey I missed the film," Abby said.

"There's plenty more to watch Abbs," Tony said.

Gibbs and Jackson got up and went through to the kitchen," Sandwiches?" they asked.

"Yes," Abby and Tony replied. "And hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows," Tony said.

"Hot chocolate and marshmallows coming up," Gibbs said.

"I make the best hot chocolate," Jackson said. "You do the sandwiches."

"Now dad," Gibbs said ready to argue.

"Let Grandpa do it, dad," Tony said without thinking then went red. "I meant..."

"What you said was just fine," Jackson said. "I'm gonna love being a Grandpa."

Abby hugged Tony. "You do know how lucky you are?" she asked.

"I do. I just hope I can live up to them."

"Just be yourself my boy," Ducky said. "That's all they'll ever ask of you."

Gibbs came through carrying the plate of sandwiches whilst Jackson brought the mugs of hot chocolate.

Tony took a sip," This is great." Everyone laughed when he looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"You've got a milk moustache. Here," Gibbs said taking his handkerchief and wiping Tony's mouth.

"This has been my best Christmas ever," Tony said. "Thank you." He lifted his mug up as if raising a toast to them.

"And many more of them," Ducky said.

The End (Might be a sequel to follow)


End file.
